The present invention relates to the field of munitions found on a battlefield. It relates more particularly to munitions of all kinds, either those that have been abandoned or those that have been fired, but have not exploded for various reasons; these munitions include their actuating fuzes.
A munition comprises a metal shell containing a main charge of explosive, smoke-generating, incendiary or chemical nature.
To activate the main charge, the munition is equipped with a fuze that includes a firing device containing sensitive materials such as black powder and/or primary explosives and safety mechanisms. Depending on the type of main charge, explosive or dispersion booster charges are interposed between the main charge and fuze.